


Amber and Kathleen: Diary

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen, Amber and Kathleen: Diary
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Dear Diary,





	Amber and Kathleen: Diary

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** _Dear Diary,_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Today my sister and her dumb friend violated you. They regretted it._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) keeps the good ideas coming. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“I know it’s under here somewhere.” Amber said while digging around under Kathleen’s bed.

Behind her, her BFF Megan Thompson was keeping watch at the door of Kathleen’s room.

Megan possessed long, straight black hair, purple rimmed eyes, and just a bit more height than Amber. As usual for her, she was dressed in a short red skirt, a sleeveless white shirt that possessed a red collar, and had a cute red bow in her hair on the left side of her head.

Also as usual, she was adorable, like Amber.

“Are you sure you know where it is Amber?”

“I’m sure.” Amber crawled deeper under the bed, leaving her legs only out of it from the knees down. “It’s just a little hard to see under here.” Feeling around some more until she felt the hard cover of a book, she let out an “Ahah!”

As she shimmied out from under the bed, Megan offered her a hand up which she gladly accepted. “So, this is it?” Megan asked eagerly.

“Mhm. Kath’s diary.” The pink book in Amber’s hands labeled **Property of Kathleen Jones** was something that little Amber had snuck peeks at plenty of times when her sister wasn’t around, and today she was going to let Megan join in on the fun.

Flipping through the pages, she stopped on a random entry and read, “’Dear Diary, Today, mom made me take Amber to the ice rink. Lame! But guess what? Jason was there, and I KNOW he was checking me out and I didn’t even get my underwear exposed!’ Bahahaha!”

Megan joined in her laughter, giggling at the ridiculous entry. “Oh man, what else has she got in there?”

Both girls then froze and shivered as they heard Kathleen’s voice. “Wouldn’t you brats like to know?”

Slowly turning towards the door, with horrified looks on their faces, the girls saw Kathleen, arms crossed and glaring menacingly. “H-hey, sis…” Terrified, she threw the book behind her and yelled, “Scatter!”

Of course, the problem with trying to scatter in a room that only has one exit is that the scatterers both inevitably only have one place to go. So it should be no surprise that the older girl simply stood at the door and, when they tried to rush by her, grabbed each of them by the backs of their shirt and tossed them onto her bed before kicking her door shut behind her. “Weak effort, sis.”

The two best friends each gave a nervous laugh as Kathleen stalked towards them That was soon replaced with the sound of struggling as Kathleen pinned amber don with one hand while tugging off Megan’s skirt. “Hey, give that back!”

The older blonde just laughed and tossed the garment aside before grabbing onto the back of the girl’s panties as she tried to scramble away. “Oh no you don’t.”

A quick tug brought her back. “OW!” Megan whimpered and scrunched up her face as her red panties were given a couple more tugs to lengthen so that Kathleen could wrap it once around her wrist as a makeshift leash.

“That ought to keep you still.” Turning towards her younger sister, she undid the girl’s jeans and started pushing them down to reveal a purple pair of floral panties. 

Amber’s attempts at shoving away her sister’s finger were met with a quick yet painful frontal wedgie that lifted the girl’s hips off the bed. “OWIIEEE, owie, owie!”

Chuckling, Kathleen lined the girls up face to face. “Now, Megan, give my sister a hug.” When she got a questioning look in response, Kathleen gave the girl’s panties another tug. “Now!”

“GUGHHH! O-okay!”

Once Megan had embraced her sister, Kathleen switched her grip on her left hand to the back of Amber’s panties and began pulling once more on both pairs. “OWCHIE!”

“NYEE!”

Lengthening out Amber’s panties as the small blonde squirmed, Kathleen tied the stretched cotton around Megan’s wrists to keep the girl in place. “Now I can focus on you.”

Grabbing the red undergarments by the leg-holes with both hands, Kathleen PULLED! “OWHOW! Nrrgh, AHOWIEEEE!!” Megan hugged her friend tightly as her panties were hoisted higher and higher, tearing into her crack and reaching above her head until Kathleen was able to snap them on to the back of AMBER’S head, leaving the two kids with their faces smooshed together by the wedgie.

“Annnnnd done.” Kathleen said while stepping back and getting out her phone to snap a picture of her unlucky victims. “I hope you two have learned a valuable lesson from all this.”

And they had. Next time, they’d take the diary back to Amber’s room before they started reading it.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761163545']=[] 


End file.
